


Car Ride

by Adm_Hawthorne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adm_Hawthorne/pseuds/Adm_Hawthorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma set out to get Henry's birthday gift. It's a long car ride. Short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Characters aren't mine. They belong to ABC, Disney, and other assorted entities of importance. I gain nothing from writing these stories but the fun of doing it. Please don't sue me.
> 
> Did a few drabbles last night from some prompts. Wrote them in a google doc. A few people watched me as I wrote the, so, if you see typos, blame them. THERE WAS TOO MUCH PRESSURE! ;-)
> 
> Prompt: judahbird: If you want once, maybe Emma and Regina are on the hunt for some hard to find bday gift for Henry.

"It's not my fault that he wants this," Emma said as she slid into the passenger's seat of the Benz. "You're the one that sent us to New York for a year."

"I refuse to rise to your bait when you know just as well as I do that you chose to go to New York. You could have gone anywhere." Regina started the car and slowly backed out of the drive. "Fortunately, we can buy this console in Boston."

"Okay, first of all," Emma held her hand up to emphasize her point, "it's not just a console, it is a  _classic_  console, and, second of all, he wouldn't have gotten into collecting rare consoles if you hadn't sent us to New York because that is where he met Matt, who is a video game fanatic."

"If you insist on blaming our son's odd hobby on me, then I insist you ride in the trunk," the brunette grumbled from behind the wheel. "I refuse to listen to two hours of you telling me how it is all my fault our son asked for a Sega Dreamcast for his birthday. Up until a week ago, I had no idea what a Dreamcast was, let alone where we might find one."

"Score one of the cool mom," the younger woman smirked, slouching down in the seat. "I totally rock for finding it on Craig's list, right?"

Regina grunted. "He still likes my cooking more."

"So do I," Emma replied with a chuckle. "Sooooo," she purposefully pulled the word out just to annoy the older woman, "what are we going to talk about while you drive?"

"We could discuss how you propose to fix my headboard," the brunette replied, cocking an eyebrow. "You did say you would either fix it or replace it, and I stand by my word that there will be absolutely no more handcuff play until you figure out a way to keep my bed frame from cracking any more than it already has or you buy me a metal frame."

"You know, we could just use our magic to repair it. It's not like we don't have that as an option," the blonde defensively replied, crossing her arms and pouting. "Why can't we just use magic? Why do you have to take the fun out of it?"

"So it's only fun to have sex with me whenever one of us is handcuffed to the bed," Regina asked with a tease to her voice.

"That's not what I said, and don't change the subject. We were talking about Henry's birthday present. I was thinking we should buy him some games for this console if we can find them."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Eventually, you're going to have to fix my bed, Emma."

"Can we please concentrate on the mission today, which is to get Henry's present?" The younger woman shifted uncomfortably in her seat, mumbling under her breath, "It's not my fault you're stronger than you look."

At that, Regina laughed aloud. "Okay, dear, we'll shelve that talk for the return trip. Perhaps we can order a bed frame after we find everything for our son?"

"Okay," Emma nodded, "it's a deal." She turned to look at the other woman, a small smirk on her face. "Want to play 'I Spy' with me?"

"Oh god…" the older woman groaned, recognizing exactly how long their trip was about to be.


End file.
